A printed circuit board is a device on which a circuit pattern is constructed for providing connection between various electronic components. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional printed circuit board 10 with electronic components, such as integrated circuit 20 and passive component 30, connected thereto. As shown, the conventional printed circuit board 10 and the integrated circuit 20 are connected to each other through a surface mount technology. Typically, the integrated circuit 20 is a packaged electronic component having leads 21, being connected to lines 11 of the printed circuit board 10 via the leads 21 using a bonding technology.
The customers have been continuously seeking more and more compact electronic products, but the conventional printed circuit board 10 is behind the trend. That is, the conventional printed circuit board 10 suffers from obstacle in shrinking device size. For example, the printed circuit board 10 must provide sufficient area for the electronic components mounted thereon, thus, adversely affecting the shrinkage of device size. In addition, the integrated circuit 20 mounted on the printed circuit board 10 has usually been packaged, such that it is much larger than the bare chip and also adversely affecting the shrinkage of device size.
Accordingly, an improved structure and method capable of solving the above-mentioned problems are desirable.